A wind turbine is a device that converts the wind's kinetic energy into electrical power. Wind turbines are manufactured in a wide range of vertical and horizontal axis types. Arrays of large turbines, known as wind farms or turbine sites are becoming an increasingly large source of clean renewable energy and are used by many countries as part of a strategy to reduce reliance on fossil fuels while reducing pollution and enhancing the environment of our society. Widespread deployment of wind turbines may have an adverse effect on certain species of volant (flying) animals, such as birds and bats that roost in trees and migrate. In particular, many volant animals collide with wind turbines while generating the clean renewable electric power, resulting in an undesirable volant animal mortality.